


Green

by deletedsystem32



Series: delsys32's Overwatch Oneshots [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, This is my first Overwatch fic so please be gentle, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deletedsystem32/pseuds/deletedsystem32
Summary: Hanzo glanced up and his jaw dropped. Genji just grinned, running a hand through his dyed hair. “What do you think, brother?” he asked, and for several moments Hanzo was speechless, but finally found his voice. “I think the council is going to have your head,” he said. Genji burst out laughing. “So you do like it!” he said gleefully.





	Green

"Yes, perfect!" Genji said gleefully, admiring his freshly-dyed hair in the mirror. He ran a hand through it, unable to take his eyes off his green-haired reflection. He grinned.

_Now to find Hanzo!_

He checked his older brother's room first.  _Nope, not in there._ The courtyard.  _No dice._  Most of the common areas, avoiding being seen by council members and even his own father in the process.  _C'mon, Hanzo! I want you to be the first to see—where_ are  _you?!_

Genji almost ran right past the kitchen in his haste, but glanced in at the last moment and hit the jackpot: Hanzo was inside, making some tea for himself.

Skidding to a stop, he pressed his back against the wall outside the door and took a deep breath—in through the nose, out through the mouth, doing his best to catch his breath and calm his racing heart. Genji pushed aside his sudden nervousness and waltzed confidently into the kitchen.

Hearing footsteps, Hanzo glanced up and his jaw  _dropped._  Genji just grinned, running a hand through his dyed hair.

"What do you think, brother?" he asked, and for several moments Hanzo was speechless, but finally found his voice.

"I think the council is going to have your head," he said. Genji burst out laughing.

"So you  _do_ like it!" he said gleefully.

"I said no such thing."

Genji just beamed.

"That's Hanzo-speak for, 'I like it but the council has shoved this stick so far up my ass that it's coming out of my mouth and so I can't say so.'" Hanzo spluttered, trying to think of a suitable rebuke as Genji cracked up once again. Finally, he gave up, looked at his brother, and smiled.

"Yes, Genji. I do like it," he finally said.

"YES! I  _knew_ it!" Genji yelled, fistpumping in triumph.

"But the council really  _is_  going to have your head," Hanzo said seriously.

"Oh, I know, brother. I  _know,_ " Genji said with a wink. Hanzo just smiled again, shook his head, and resumed preparing his tea.


End file.
